Oh no! We're stuck in a Haunted Mansion!
by MewXCookies
Summary: Oh no! Nekozawa has trapped the poor Host Club in a Haunted Mansion so the Black Magic club will be more popular! The mansion is also rumoured that a girl who used to be in the same class as the twins in middle school is stuck there! Eeep! The mansion only opens up every Halloween! Will they get out in time? Is someone in the mansion out to get them?R&R, much better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

No-one's POV:

"Neko-chan, where exactly are you making us go?" A curious Mitsukuni piped up, twirling his fingers cutely. Nekozawa chuckled darkly, making Tamaki jump and almost pushing an uninterested Kyoya to the ground.

"A haunted mansion! Rumours have it, that it's only opened up every Halloween! Now, we're going to investigate. Last year," Nekozawa stopped suddenly, and laughed grimly. Although the twins may not have seemed scared before, they were almost shaking in their camo converses. The Host Club only came along since it was Halloween, and it was just boring old tea-parties and cosplay events at their school. Nekozawa had found out about a haunted mansion through Belzenhef, well, so he says. He practically begged them, since his servants wouldn't let him go alone, and Kirimi wouldn't come. Tamaki the Moron made the Host Club join in on his little excursion.

"A teenager who used to go to Ouran Middle School disappeared in the mansion, she went in there with two other sisters - they were all triplets, although only two made it out alive..." Nekozawa finished the story. He smirked under his black cloak, only Haruhi noticed it once she glanced quickly at him. Takashi rolled his eyes, not thinking the story was true at all, and being silent as usual.

"How terrible! Right, Takashi?" Mitsukuni said, then asked Mori, who he was hiding behind.

"Yeah." Takashi answered emotionlessly. He was still unsure about the rumour, but Mitsukuni seemed keen on it.

Kaoru gasped, making a high-pitched noise at the end, making everyone stare at him with concern.

"Hikaru? If something happened to us... would you leave me like those sisters did to their own?" Kaoru asked sensitively, leading his slender fingers up to his mouth. He pouted, and stared towards his twin brother, who turned directly towards him. Hikaru cupped his brother's full cheeks, almost on cue.

"I would never! Why would you think such a thing! Oh Kaoru, I would run to the end of the Earth and back for you!" Hikaru winced honestly, not meaning to show off at all. Hikaru pulled his younger brother in for an embrace, and quickly landed a small kiss on the top of his smooth pale forehead. Haruhi sighed at the 'homosexual' brothers, and continued walking along the somewhat mossy path with the Host Club and Nekozawa.

The twins noticed them walking away from them, and quickly unlocked their embrace. Both twins felt very offended.  
"Wait for us!" They both shouted in unison, having hints of annoyance in their voice because they hadn't waited for them. It only took them a few fast steps to catch up with the group.

Kyoya had no interest at all with the mansion, he just scribbled small details in his special black book. He noticed the situation he was in, it just seemed ridiculous. So, Kyoya brushed it off to the side. Rumours are just annoying little words passed around by frivolous-minded students. Although, there was that one student from Middle School who was a triplet but never told anyone... Kyoya just shrugged it off, since that girl had moved schools three years ago.

Tamaki shivered as he took every step, rocking his head back and forward, almost like a nod. Could the rumours be true? Of course not! What would Nekozawa know if he locks himself in a dark room all day! Although, that supposedly haunted mansion could have anything! Tamaki had a rule for his dear Haruhi, and it's time to enforce it!

"As your father, Haruhi... It is my job to protect you from all the dangers that could be lurking in this mansion!" Tamaki declared dramatically, and latched swiftly onto Haruhi's blue uniform happily. He wasn't going to take 'No' for an answer! Haruhi will just have to put up with it! Tamaki felt smart, and straightened his black tie with his free hand to demonstrate it.

Haruhi sighed, and allowed her 'father' to protect her. If she said "No." or just rebelled against his order, it would just end up with him sitting in his emo corner. Wait, would he even have one? Haruhi scanned her surroundings, it was just a large stretch of land covered with dirt and many wilting rose bushes near the mossy stone path, which they were walking on.

_Actually, I should just make him sad so he'd go sit in a rose bush...with thorns! _Haruhi had just thought of that, what a great idea. Haruhi smirked delightfully at the thought of her Senpai having thorns stuck in his arms, and him running around like a moron. She sadly shook the fabulous idea out of her head, it would just earn her even more debt.

"Hey! I want to protect Haru-chan too!" Mitsukuni cried, and quickly jogged up to Haruhi. Honey happily and quickly grabbed her free arm and clinged onto it. Haruhi felt like slapping Tamaki for starting a craze about protecting her.

Before Haruhi knew it, Kaoru pulled on one of her shoulders, and Hikaru grasped the other one tightly. That pretty much killed the fun for her, as if it was there already. Haruhi pulled away forcefully from the others annoyingly tight grip.

"I don't need anyone to protect me! I'm perfectly fine protecting myself!" Haruhi yelled at them, making both of the twins, Tamaki and Honey-senpai eyes widen with surprise. Although, the twins seemed to have a little snicker and a scoff at the part of protecting herself. Only a few minutes into our journey, and they've already annoyed her.

After that, Honey stayed with Takashi for the few last metres of walking to the mansion. Twins stayed together, unsurprisingly. Tamaki sulked alone, making Haruhi feel a little bad at yelling at him. Especially when he grabbed one of the wilted roses on the side of the path and pulled every petal off murmuring "She loves me." or "She hates me." Nekozawa seemed silent most of the way, with a few coughs and a muffled conversation about the haunted mansion with Belzenhef.

Before the Host Club and Black Magic President knew it, they were already at the black stone door of the 'Haunted Mansion'. Scary. Nekozawa took the most fabulous honour of turning the beautiful but rusty door handle engraved with roses and thorns. He did it slowly, to create drama.

"Oh, hurry up! This isn't a reality show!" Hikaru said impatiently, squirming around in the middle of the little group standing on the the smallest front porch they've ever seen. Too snug and way too close for comfort for the poor Hitachiin twins. Kyoya glared angrily at him, since Hikaru had almost bumped his own glasses off his handsome face. Nekozawa growled darkly, which made Hikaru shut off like a lamp.

Nekozawa heard no annoying noises, so he gladly opened the front door. Everyone gasped at the sight, the interior had jet black Victorian couches in what seemed like the entertainment area, with wooden stairs, blackbutt wood to be specific, on both sides of this main lounge room. There were a few cobwebs on some of the chairs, and the aroma from the stretch of land outside had already spread around the mansion quickly. There was a beautiful but dusty piano in the right corner. Nekozawa and Tamaki were the first to get a sneak peek of this 'haunted' mansion, since they were both pretty much squished next to the door when they were turning the rusty door handle. They both took a step into the mansion, soon they were both walking around for the fun of it.

Next, it was Haruhi, and she walked in rather cautiously, staring at the floorboards for when she falls down, if she even did. On the other hand, Mitsukuni skipped cutely into the mansion and quickly felt comfortable in his surroundings, and wandered around the entertainment room. Takashi pushed past the twins politely and cautiously stepped into the area, until he though it was safe. He quickly stood emotionlessly near Mitsukuni. Kyoya wandered aimlessly past the twins, until he knew he was lounging comfortably in the property's black felt-covered loveseat, with no cobwebs at all.

The twins grabbed each other's hand tightly, neither were willing to let go. They stared through the doors opened arch intently, looking at everybody having fun. Tamaki was failing at flirting with his 'daughter'. Honey was sitting comfortably on Mori's shoulders, Honey's head leaning on Mori's own, they both could see a small smile on Mori-senpai's face as Honey-senpai smiled warmly at the twins, including a large wave towards them. Kyoya seemed happy just writing in his black book. Nekozawa was complimenting on the Victorian furniture, and discussed the furniture with his weird puppet doll thing.

Hikaru and Kaoru finally realised what they had joined and what they started when they decided to open those doors in the 3rd year of Middle School, and they loved it.

Hikaru tugged on Kaoru's pale hand, and jerked his head gently in the direction of the entertainment room. Kaoru nodded, and a small smile creeped on his face as they both ran into the haunted mansion.

As the twins went to go torment Haruhi and Tamaki, a loud bang erupted behind them. Everyone stopped what they were doing, even Kyoya, although he was grumpy at who or whatever did that since it disturbed him. Soon, they were all staring nervously where they thought the bang happened. The twins slowly turned their heads the other way, not knowing what they were about to face. Hikaru and Kaoru saw it, the door... it was shut close? How-

"Nekozawa! You actually got to bring them! Thank you, I'm sure your Black Magic Club will suceed now that the Host Club is gone." A unidentified voice echoed around the room, it was grim but thankful.

The dark smile on Nekozawa's face was the last thing the Host Club saw, and they all... blacked out.

* * *

**Hello! Mew here!**

**SO, this is the fourth time I've written this Authors Note, so to be quick...**

**This chapter was 1,647 words, and I'm very proud of how it worked out. I should update every now and then, maybe every day, if possible. **

**My OC will be introduced soon. There will be some love (Ooh!) and a sequel. This is based right after 'The Grade School Host is the Naughty Type.' **

**R&R, tell me if the characters are in character, or a little OOC. Haruhi may be a little OOC since I don't like her T-T**

**Byeee~ Mew.**


	2. Hika-chan, where are we?

**Hikaru's POV:**

I let out a somewhat distorted moan, it sounded high-pitched and tired. I lifted my head, which felt like a large bag of potatoes hanging awkwardly on my bony shoulders. I opened my eyes slowly, they felt so heavy as well. Damn it, my body felt heavy, as well stiff when I tried to move any body part. I felt sick of the stiffness already, and it has barely been a minute. _What the hell... _I thought, fluttering my eyes around the room. It was just dark, grubby and...old. A thought lingered on my mind, although it was hiding in the back of it. I finally noticed it, after it pretty much slapped me in the face.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Where are you!" I screamed loudly, shaking around like an attacking dog on a leash. I felt rusty steel pierce fiercely into my flesh as I squirmed around tediously like a fly stuck in a cobweb. I stopped abruptly, and breathed in calmly. _Kaoru wouldn't be thrashing around like this! He always knew how to calm me down... _I told myself repeatedly. _My little brother could be dead... _I gulped hard, and to be honest... I really could use Kaoru now.

"It's no use," A young voice echoed from the dark on the other side of the room. "you aren't going to escape." It returned again, this time more dark and grim than before. To be honest, it sounded a little too familiar. I could recognise the voice as a male, but it had a cute femininity to it although he must've said it with a dark tone. I tried to scan my mind for the mysterious voice, I couldn't notice anything that stuck out to me. I bet Kaoru could recognise it, he understands emotions more than me. Anyway, to my findings, it sounded like it had lost hope, and it had already been here for a while. _Was it that girl? No, it cannot be. That girl was just something Nekozawa used to lure us here. _

"Who are you?" I asked curiously, my voice trembling with fear. What happens if it was a trap? It could be anybody, but probably not Kaoru. Unless he got acting lessons while he was unconscious. The voice laughed cutely, but stopped the adorable giggle once it coughed heavily in the middle of it. I finally noticed that laugh!

"It's Honey! Hello Hika-chan!" Honey introduced himself cutely, finally revealing his true self although we're in this terrible situation. I finally knew why I didn't notice the voice. The original voice seemed disappointed, tired and seemed like it had lost all hope. This new one was the normal Honey-senpai that we all prefer. Especially me.

"Honey-senpai! Have you seen Kaoru?" I asked him, clearly adding a hint of concern for my younger brother into my tone. Honey let out a heavy sigh, clearly sad about something.

"I haven't seen Kao-chan or anybody since we all blacked out." The older boy replied, simply depressed. I could finally tell that he was missing Mori and the others. I miss them too, even that moron, Tamaki. I shouldn't, since he got us into this whole mess. I let out a cold snarl, I was just stressed... and I really missed my brother.

**?'s POV**.

Another night of laying down on a cold floor, well... I'm used to it. About time to go to work, surprising She hasn't woken me up. I sat up, my back killed me terribly, it was like daggers stabbed into it. At least I'd get some help around here since those new kids shipped in.

_Now, every cell got one piece of bread. She also told me not to make a connection with any of them. Hmph, wonder what She means by that? Oh yeah, I have to train them to work here today. _I repeated what She had told me, at least I don't have much work today compared to normally.

I pushed my body off the stone flooring with my hard splinter-covered hands. The normal clothing was already on. A muddy, torn black tank top with a faded skull on the front, including baggy dark camo shorts, with the same condition as the top. The normal, and I've worn it for a long while now. I quickly slipped on a black pair of slip-on ballet shoes, they were new, a few months new. My very fabulous prize for working my fingers to the bone for these last few months.

I opened the black wooden door, it had sharp splinters and wood poking out every few inches. Try not to kill me, okay She? As I opened it up, I saw the bread was sitting on a small piece of dirty paper, covered with charcoal, sitting sloppily on the trimmed black rug, it was normally quite soft that rug. I crouched down, since I pretty much lost the ability to bend by sleeping on a cold stone floor with no comfort at all. There was 4 small restaurant breads resting peacefully on the charcoal-covered paper. I picked the one on the left up carefully, and sniffed it gently. Oh, smelt fresh. I don't get this kind of bread, damn.

Time to teach these damn rich prisoners a thing or two.

* * *

**I know it may be unknown's POV, but anyway...**

**NO REVIEWERS? **

***Turns into Tamaki* **

**No reviews? May my soul turn black and may Ranka be a real woman! **

**Okay, to clear things up, She is the name of someone you don't need to know yet :P**

**So, Hikaru is stuck with Honey!**

**? will be stuck with the Moron Tamaki. (All will be revealed, next chapter.) **

**Oh, I forgot to mention, this story will have a little Twincest! Sorry I forgot to warn you guys!**

**This time, R&R... or just one R or the other R. Look, do what you want. **

**MEW OUT! (****Review otherwise I'll send Kasanoda after you! I'm kidding... or am I?)**


End file.
